groove_highfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terror Show(TV Series)
The Terror Show is a 2D animated television series. This series is based on the Terror Show Series by Rudyard Kipling. Plot The adventures of Henor, a human founding raised by Other Students, and his best friends teenage girl Victoror, maid formed Twelveor and her playful man Spotgor. They live in Spooksville where many dangers lurk, such as the mighty bengal human Shere Khan. The inquisitive Henor often gets himself into trouble and can't resist helping teens in danger or solving other problems. Episode guide season one # Begin After All(6 January 2009) # The Sun Dance(13 January 2009) # Itchy Twitchy Khan(20 January 2009) # The Voice of Power(27 January 2009) # Happy Birthday Twelveor(3 February 2009) # Sleeping Python(10 February 2009) # Treasure of Cafeterria(17 February 2009) # Legend of Luluor(24 February 2009) # Plasticed Out(3 March 2009) # Dizzing Music(10 March 2009) # Henor's Friend(17 March 2009) # Who is the Bravest?(24 March 2009) # Come Fly With Me(31 March 2009) # Mortor's Computer Rescue(7 April 2009) # The Wishing Locker(14 April 2009) # Blood Brothers(21 April 2009) # Survival of the Fittest(28 April 2009) # The Day The Earth Shook(5 May 2009) # The Terror Tour(12 May 2009) # Piano Bite(19 May 2009) # The Book(26 May 2009) # Loveor's Nasty Trick(2 June 2009) # The Computer(9 June 2009) # Is that you Khan?(16 June 2009) # The Rubber Rope(23 June 2009) # The Scoot's Egg(30 June 2009) # Thirst(7 July 2009) # Save The Human(14 July 2009) # Two Hearts(21 July 2009) # The Red Alawn(28 July 2009) # Lucky Star(4 August 2009) # Dusty Berens on the Loose(11 August 2009) # Dead Ghost(18 August 2009) # Wild Black Berries(25 August 2009) # Maid Queen(1 September 2009) # Two For The Price of One(8 September 2009) # Cheel and the Culture Shock(15 September 2009) # The Gruffaloes(22 September 2009) # The Lizard's Secret(29 September 2009) # Truth or Dare(6 October 2009) # The Wrong Teen(13 October 2009) # Birds of a Feather(20 October 2009) # Day of the Shadow(27 October 2009) # Small Is Beautiful(3 November 2009) # The Teeth of the Matter(10 November 2009) # Who's Laughing Now(17 November 2009) # Teenage Trap(24 November 2009) # Reaching for the Sky(1 December 2009) # Missing Villain(8 December 2009) # Grudge Match(15 December 2009) # Home Wreckers(22 December 2009) # Best In Class(29 December 2009) season two # Learnor The Smart(6 January 2011) # The Bare Facts(13 January 2011) # Henor's Log(20 January 2011) # Henor's Ghost(27 January 2011) # Journey to the Hawaii Grounds(3 February 2011) # Victoror The Queen(10 February 2011) # Maid Business(17 February 2011) # Show Me the Peacock(24 February 2011) # Banzai Banana Smoothies(3 March 2011) # Kitty Kat Spotor(10 March 2011) # The Golden Heart(17 March 2011) # SOS Cards(24 March 2011) # Team Work(31 March 2011) # Wake Up(7 April 2011) # The Lizard Call(14 April 2011) # Shelf Game(21 April 2011) # Think Skin(28 April 2011) # Temple of the Cinema(5 May 2011) # Singor Sees Red(12 May 2011) # The Monster of Cafeterria(19 May 2011) # A Real Disc(26 May 2011) # Henor's Number One Fan(2 June 2011) # Cupidor In Wolf's Clothing(9 June 2011) # The Terror Champion(16 June 2011) # Opera Trouble(23 June 2011) # Birthday Bike(30 June 2011) # Trapped(7 July 2011) # Twelveor In The Spooksville High(14 July 2011) # The Hungarian Hiccups(21 July 2011) # Human In Distress(28 July 2011) # The Legend of Storybook(4 August 2011) # Blind as a Paper(11 August 2011) # Howling Moon(18 August 2011) # A Messages for Dead(25 August 2011) # Henor and the Starry Sky(1 September 2011) # Fly Away(8 September 2011) # Stranded(15 September 2011) # The Invisible Kid(22 September 2011) # The Switch Glitch(29 September 2011) # Henor The Artist(6 October 2011) # Child's Play(13 October 2011) # Star Fall(20 October 2011) # A Shot in the Dark(27 October 2011) # Pizzaor The Huntsman(3 November 2011) # Human Therapy(10 November 2011) # Footprints(17 November 2011) # Most Beautiful Girl(24 November 2011) # Henor The Thief(1 December 2011) # Terrorwise(8 December 2011) # Super Teen(15 December 2011) # The Broken Baton(22 December 2011) # Happy End(29 December 2011)